Wash Away
by Billie8
Summary: Après le livre Le traitre lui même suite de la saison 2, la vie s'organise à Terminal City et les transgéniques tentent de se faire accepter des habitants de Seattle.Mais Max, Alec, Logan et tous les autres ne sont pas au bout de leurs surprises...
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1** : « Horse with no name »

_- San Francisco. Jeudi, 13 mai 2021._

Elle courait dans les rues de la grande ville. Le claquement de ses pas sur le sol humide tombait en cadence sans jamais s'arrêter.

Elle courait sans se fatiguer dans la soirée fraîche de ce début de mois de mai, le vent s'engouffrant dans ses longs cheveux blonds délicatement ondulés.

A la vitesse de l'éclair, sans faillir, elle courait entre les caravanes de la fête foraine, les lumières multicolores de leurs néons s'étiraient sur le sol brillant de pluie, tel des spectres de toutes les couleurs.

Entre le bruit de ses bottes à talon s'abattant sur le sol, le souffle brumeux mais contrôlé sortant de sa bouche pulpeuse, et les battements réguliers de son cœur, il lui semblait créer une musique de son corps athlétique.

Sa petite jupe plissée et rose bonbon ne la protégeait gère de l'atmosphère froide et de l'air humide, de même que son petit débardeur moulant violet.

Elle s'autorisa un regard en arrière, plus aucune trace des 4 gorilles de Pedro. Logique. Si ces 4 là avaient réussi à la suivre, elle se serait posée de sérieuses questions sur Manticore…

Mais pas celle de s'arrêter maintenant, fuir c'était ce qu'elle faisait le mieux. Surtout ces derniers mois. Bien sûr, dans le sud des États-Unis, la question de ces monstres transgéniques évadés d'un obscur centre de recherche situé dans un recoin enneigé du nord, n'était pas le sujet principal des discussions.

Cela avait fait la une pendant quelques semaines après que le centre ait brûlé. Puis ça s'était tassé.

Mais depuis quelques jours, la situation s'était envenimée à Seattle, le refuge privilégié de ses « frères et sœurs ».

Soudain dans sa course effrénée, une chose capta son attention. Elle stoppa net et s'arrêta devant une vitrine ou s'entassait une petite dizaine de téléviseurs. Tous étaient branchés sur la même chaîne nationale.

Le reportage, présenté par une rousse pulpeuse à l'air sérieusement concentré.

Le son était très bas et à travers la vitrine, les 2 ou 3 badauds à côté d'elle ne pouvaient que regarder les images. Grâce à son ouïe ultra développée, elle pouvait suivre le programme sans avoir à lire sur les lèvres siliconées de la présentatrice.

_-« …suite à la prise d'otage d'une succursale de la société de livraison postale « Jam pony X-Press », ce vendredi 07 mai, le siège autour d'un quartier contaminé par des déchets toxiques, communément appelé « Terminal City », où les transgéniques responsables et d'autres de leurs semblables s'étaient réfugiés, avait été mis en place par les forces de police de la cité d'Émeraude. Une intervention militaire avait été prévue pour aujourd'hui, mais annulée à la dernière minute suite à la mise en accusation d'un des agents de la NSA, Ames White, soupçonné de trahison. Il semblerait que l'affaire du tueur en série transgénique écorchant ses victimes ait été un coup monté destiné à dresser la population et les autorités contre les mutants. Les forces de police se sont, très tôt ce matin, retirées du périmètre de Terminal City. La tension est retombée, et l'affrontement fait place aux négociations… »_

Les images défilaient les unes après les autres tandis que la journaliste parlait : Une suite de bâtiments pouilleux aux vitres cassées et aux murs sales et moisis, les rues jonchées de saloperies diverses, puis des voitures de police, suivit ensuite d'une photo d'un homme blanc, plutôt mince, les cheveux court et brun, les sourcils droits, un regard d'un froid polaire, des joues creuses et une bouche sévère. Il aurait pu être beau s'il ne dégageait pas cette impression de malaise pervers. « Ames White », lut la jeune transgénique.

Suivirent ensuite des images qui lui étreignirent le cœur. Un groupe de jeunes gens, à l'entrée de Terminal City. Elle remarqua la jeune femme qui se tenait en avant, son visage éclairé par les flashes des photographes. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et raides, le teint doré, des yeux de velours noirs et une lèvre charnue et pleine.

« _Une X-5_ » pensa t'elle sans hésitation.

On aperçut furtivement les gens derrière elle : Un grand maigre avec un appareil photo et un sourire niais qui saluait la foule comme le Président le jour de l'Indépendance.

« _Lui ce n'est pas X-5_ » songea-t-elle avec un haussement de sourcil.

Elle vit ensuite un gigantesque type avec une drôle de tête et des cheveux touffus qui essayait de se cacher derrière le premier. Il le dépassait tout de même de 15 bons centimètres si ce n'est pas plus. Trois autres personnes faisaient également partie du groupe, et étaient renseignées comme des agents de police. Un jeune homme s'approcha de la transgénique aux longs cheveux foncés et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle le reconnut en une seconde. « _494 …_ »

Une foule de souvenirs qu'elle essayait désespérément d'enfuir dans un recoin de sa mémoire lui explosèrent douloureusement au visage. Voir ce reportage la plongeait dans l'angoisse, mais la distance faisait qu'elle arrivait à s'en détacher sans avoir honte ou presque pas. Mais le fait de revoir, après tous ces mois, un visage connu lui laissait un goût amer. Une fraction de seconde elle se sentit vide, décalée, et irrémédiablement perdue.

« _Mais qu'est ce que je fous ici… ?_ » se dit-elle.

Le temps se figea, et les bruits alentour devinrent lointains. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire.

Du coin de l'œil elle perçut un mouvement. Instinctivement elle se pencha pour éviter le coup de poing qui lui arrivait par la gauche. Elle les avait oubliés ces 4 là.

Tiens, ils n'étaient que 2. « Les _autres se sont peut être perdus_ » songea-t-elle presque sérieusement, tout en évitant un autre coup de poing massif de l'imbécile planté devant elle. Elle attrapa le poing du gorille tout en repoussant du pied son copain qui fonçait vers elle, une lueur démente dans les yeux. Elle brisa le bras du crétin n°1 et l'envoya valser à grands coups de pieds dans le cul. Crétin n°2 se ramassa un coup sec de sa paume dans le nez, puis d'un mouvement souple, elle faucha sa jambe et il s'écroula comme une merde à côté de son copain. Sans attendre une seconde, elle se remit à courir. Crétin n°3 et 4 ne devaient pas être loin, à moins qu'ils ne se soient vraiment perdus...

Elle courait droit devant elle, sans but précis. Maintenant que l'objectif avait été atteint, plus rien ne la retenait ici. Elle entama donc l'ultime phase de son plan bien huilé. Elle repéra un pub miteux à l'angle d'une rue. Il était bondé de monde. « _Parfait_ »

Elle pénétra dans le bâtiment, et se dirigea directement vers les toilettes. La petite pièce était sale et sentait l'urine. 4 cabines, 3 lavabos, et un grand miroir. Trois femmes, plongées dans une discussion passionnante sur les teintes d'été du vernis à ongle se repoudraient le nez devant le grand miroir. Elle entra dans l'une des cabines et enleva le sac à dos noir qu'elle portait. Elle ouvrit la fermeture éclaire et posa les yeux sur son butin. Un petit sac bleuté. Elle l'enfonça plus profondément dans le premier sac et entreprit ensuite de sortir des vêtements : Un pantalon de cuir, deux énormes bottes de moto ornées de flammes rouges et oranges, un débardeur et un blouson de cuir. Le tout dans les tons noirs.

Elle se déshabilla rapidement et enfila ses vêtements de rechange.

Elle sortit ensuite un petit miroir d'une poche intérieure de sa veste, ainsi qu'une trousse de maquillage et un peigne. D'un geste sur, elle enleva la perruque qui ornait son beau visage et la fourra sans fioriture dans le sac. Ses cheveux réels apparurent, d'un noir d'encre, plaqués soigneusement en arrière et retenus par un petit chignon serré au-dessus de sa nuque. Elle défit sa chevelure et la peigna, puis entreprit de se maquiller : tout de noir également. Sauf le rouge à lèvres, elle n'aurait pas voulu paraître vulgaire…

Elle ajouta la touche finale : un bracelet de cuir avec pics en argent, et une longue boucle d'oreille ornée d'une plume qui pendait presque jusqu'à son épaule.

Elle rangea tous ses ustensiles et sortit de la cabine. Deux des trois filles étaient encore là, l'une maigre comme un clou, blonde aux cheveux courts et criblée de taches de rousseur, l'autre d'origine asiatique, petite avec une grosse poitrine et un visage sur-maquillé. Elle s'approcha du miroir et passa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux pour leur donner du volume.

« L'une de vous aurait-elle du déodorant ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix neutre.

La grande blonde lui tendit une bouteille orange en la regardant de ses yeux ronds. Elle s'en aspergea et sortit sans un mot.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le bar, et fit un signe au barman.

-« Qu'est ce que je lui serre ? » dit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait séductrice.

-« Un Gin tonic », répondit-elle en s'appuyant sur le comptoir d'un air dégagé.

-« Je vous l'offre », dit une voix à sa gauche.

-« J'ai de l'argent, merci. »

-« J'insiste », dit l'homme.

Il n'était pas mal. Un peu moins de 40 ans, des cheveux blonds coupés au bol et un air bcbg.

-« Si vous insistez »

Après tout pourquoi pas.

-« Vous avez un nom ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle sur son tabouret.

-« Pas ce soir. »

-« Tout le monde à un nom », fit-il avec un rictus séducteur.

« _Non pas tout le monde_ », pensa-t-elle avec un frisson.

-« …. Ginger » finit-elle par dire.

-« Moi, c'est Éric, enchanté Ginger… »

-_Seattle.Terminal City. __Le même jour._

Max huma l'air frais. Elle se tenait devant une fenêtre brisée, et regardait les dernières voitures de police s'en aller. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que le siège était fini et elle ne savait pas encore ce qui allait être décidé. Grâce aux évènements de la nuit dernière pourtant, l'avenir s'annonçait sous un meilleur jour. Son portable sonna.

-« Allo, ici Max. »

-« C'est Clemente », dit simplement le policier

-« Alors ? »

-« Ils acceptent de parlementer avec vous, plusieurs représentants de la loi seront là : Le Maire de Seattle, le chef de la police, le Colonel Nickerson de la Garde National, un représentant de la NSA et moi-même. »

-« Parfait, je préfère que vous soyez là.»

-« Ils m'ont permis d'assister à la réunion uniquement par ce qu'ils savent que j'ai votre confiance, ça ne signifie pas que j'aurai une quelconque influence dans leur décision »

-« Je m'en doutais. Où se passe cette … réunion au sommet ? » ironisa-t-elle.

-« Vous vous souvenez de ce bar où je vous ai emmenée l'autre jour de l'autre coté de la rue ? »

-« Comment l'oublier… celui que vous aviez truffé de flics ? »

-« Celui là même », répondit-il sans se démonter.

-« Quelle heure ? »

-« 19h00. »

-« Je viendrai accompagnée. »

-« …Si vous voulez un conseil, prenez quelqu'un qui vous ressemble, ce ne serait pas bon de les effrayer. »

-« Je viendrai avec qui bon me semble », trancha-t-elle

-« Comme vos voulez mais autant mettre toutes les chances de votre côté ! Cette rencontre est décisive. »

-« Je sais… » Souffla-t-elle, anxieuse.

-« Ayez confiance, tout se passera pour le mieux. »

« …Encore une chose Clemente. »

-« Oui ? »

-« …Merci. » et elle raccrocha

Max regarda une dernière fois au dehors. « _Faites que ça fonctionne_ », pria-t-elle.

Elle se dirigea vers le centre de communication. Comme d'habitude, Dix, le monocle vissé sur l'œil, auscultait l'extérieur grâce aux moniteurs de contrôle.

-« Rien à signaler ? » demanda-t-elle en gravissant les quelques marches qui la séparaient de son ami.

-« Non, le plus gros des troupes s'est retiré, mais ils sont, en fait, toujours là. Regarde : dans ce bâtiment, une dizaine d'hommes armés, dans ces deux ci, c'est pareil. Et 4 voitures de flics tournent autour de Terminal City. »

-« Il fallait s'en douter, ils essaient de nous mettre en confiance pour qu'on baisse notre garde. Tu as vu Joshua et Alec ? » Demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

-« Joshua est passé tout à l'heure, avec Mole. Ils aidaient quelques X-6 à s'installer dans le bâtiment 9. »

-« Et Alec ? »

-« Il doit passer m'apporter un nouvel écran. Joshua a cassé l'écran 7 ce matin en essayant de le déplacer »

Elle sourit.

-« Rappelle-moi ne plus jamais lui demander de déplacer quelque chose » grinça le freak en pianotant sur son moniteur. « Ah oui au fait, j'ai reçu un appel de Logan il y a une heure. »

-« Je vais le rappeler », dit la jeune femme, trop contente d'avoir une excuse pour parler au Veilleur.

Dix lui laissa la place et elle s'installa devant l'un des écrans de communication, après quelques clics, elle établit la communication avec Logan. Celui-ci apparut à l'écran.

-« Salut », dit-elle en enfilant le casque.

-« Salut », répondit-il en souriant à la jeune femme.

-« Alors quoi de neuf ? » lui demanda-t-il.

-« J'ai reçu l'appel de Clemente. Ils acceptent de parlementer, le rendez-vous est fixé. Ce soir, 19 h 00, au café du coin. »

-« Chouette endroit », ironisa-t-il.

-« Ils ont sans doute la trouille de nous éloigner trop de Terminal City », dit-elle avec un rictus.

-« Tu as décidé avec qui tu t'y rendrais ? »

-« Plus ou moins. Je pense que Alec et Joshua sont un bon choix, mais j'aurais préféré que tu m'accompagnes. » Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Il lui sourit, ses beaux yeux bleus lui redonnaient confiance en elle. Elle aurait voulu se blottir dans ses bras et attendre que cette tempête se termine, mais elle ne pouvait pas… pour tant de raisons…

-« Tiens, tant que j'y pense », dit Logan en disparaissant de l'écran pour y revenir, deux secondes plus tard, un papier en main. « J'ai reçu ce matin un appel d'un de mes contacts, c'est un journaliste indépendant que le Veilleur à aider sur une affaire de drogue il y a quelques mois. Il a accepté de faire une interview de toi et a déjà trouvé 2 ou 3 journaux susceptibles de lui racheter l'article. »

-« Une interview ?? » questionna Max en grimaçant. « Je ressemble à Paris Hilton dis-moi ? »

-« Ce n'est pas parce que les choses s'arrangent avec les autorités que la population de Seattle vous acceptera aussi facilement ! Il faut soigner votre image, les informer sur qui vous êtes réellement sinon vous resterez des monstres de foire pour eux. Et ils continueront à avoir peur. La violence étant engendrée par la peur, et la peur par l'ignorance, éduquons-les ! »

Il avait dit tout cela d'un air très sérieux et d'une voix calme et posée. Elle haussa les épaules et eu un sourire en coin.

-« Tu as raison, je suis bien plus jolie que paris Hilton. » Puis plus sérieusement elle ajouta « Merci Logan »

-« De rien »

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes.

-« CHAUD DEVANT !! » lança une voix derrière elle.

Max se retourna pour apercevoir Alec, un énorme écran lui encombrant les bras.

-« Il faut que je te laisse », dit-elle à Logan en pointant du pouce le jeune homme derrière elle.

-« Ca va bien se passer, prends soin de toi », lui répondit-il

-« Promis » et elle coupa la communication.

-« Qu'est ce que c'est que cet ancêtre ?! » Cracha Dix, dubitatif.

-« Tu vois bien ! Un écran ! » Dit le X-5 en désignant l'énorme chose, sale et déglinguée.

-« J'aurais encore mieux fait de garder celui que Joshua a explosé ! Ce truc là date d'avant l'impulsion ! Même ma grand-mère trouverait que ce machin date de Mathusalem ! »

-« Tu n'as PAS de grand-mère » dit Alec comme si ça clôturait le débat. « Et j'ai pas pu trouver mieux de toute façon »

Max les rejoignit.

-« Alec, tu as 2 secondes ? Je dois te parler. »

-« Pour toi, j'ai tout mon temps, Maxie », dit-il sur un ton charmeur.

Ils laissèrent Dix à ses problèmes et s'engagèrent dans un couloir sombre.

-« Je t'écoute ! » lâcha-t-il avec un grand sourire tout en se frottant les mains l'une sur l'autre.

-« La réunion est pour ce soir, j'ai décidé d'emmener deux personnes avec moi »

-« Hm Hm, oui, normal, et ? » dit-il en haussant les sourcils.

-« Et bien … j'ai pensé à toi. »

-« Maxie, je suis flatté par tant de confiance et de considération », lança-t-il d'un ton faussement ému.

Elle ne releva pas, elle savait qu'au fond, ça lui faisait plaisir et qu'il comprenait l'enjeu.

-« Qui d'autre ? » enchaîna-t-il.

-« J'aurais aimé que Logan puisse venir mais … quoiqu'il en soit, je veux que Joshua m'accompagne. »

-« Joshua ? Tu es certaine que … »

-« Oui ! » l'interrompit Max, « C'est le premier transgénique à avoir été conçu, il nous faut un représentant des Freaks, et … en plus, cette histoire avec Kelpy, ça l'a secoué. Il mérite d'être présent. »

C'était plus elle-même qu'elle essayait de convaincre, mais elle sentait que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.

-« Très bien, Max, si tu lui fais confiance. (Il haussa les épaules.) Alors je ne vois pas où est le problème. »

Il lui sourit, lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule et ils ressortirent. Alec se précipita vers Dix, empêtré dans des câbles et les bras surchargés de l'énorme écran qu'il essayait de brancher. Elle sourit.

« _Ca va bien se passer_ » songea-t-elle, la peur au ventre.

Elle soupira et partit aider les deux transgéniques qui allaient finir par s'entretuer, ou pire, de laisser tomber le « nouvel » écran.

-_San Francisco. Dans la soirée._

Elle était couchée dans un lit, l'homme qu'elle avait rencontré deux heures avant dans le pub, étendu à côté d'elle, endormi. Quand elle fut certaine, grâce au rythme de sa respiration, qu'il était entré dans la phase profonde de son sommeil, elle se leva et se rhabilla sans bruit, fit les poches de sa veste, puis sortit de la chambre d'hôtel qu'il avait louée pour eux. Elle sortit dans la rue quasiment déserte puis regarda des deux côtés pour s'assurer que personne ne la voyait.

Une dizaine de voitures était garée là. Elle ouvrit la voiture du type avec les clefs qu'elle venait de lui voler dans sa veste et démarra.

Quinze minutes plus tard elle se gara dans une petite rue mal famée et pénétra dans un immeuble abandonné. Elle squattait le bâtiment depuis une semaine environ. L'endroit était miteux, infesté de rats et de cafards énormes, la moisissure due à l'humidité recouvrait les murs tagués. Elle ne restait jamais très longtemps au même endroit. Trop risqué. Du moins c'est ce qu'on lui avait toujours appris.

Elle descendit au sous-sol rassembler ses affaires sans traîner, elle devait se dépêche de filer pour profiter encore un peu de la voiture avant que Éric ne se réveille et ne signale le vol.

Soudain elle ressentit une présence, ses sens se mirent en alerte, elle se retourna pour filer mais trop tard. Un grand type baraqué se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte en haut des escaliers. Ce n'était pas le seul moyen de sortir, jamais elle n'aurait choisi un endroit sans porte de secours, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'un autre grand baraqué s'y tenait également.La lumière électrique s'alluma, et là devant elle se tenait un homme séduisant, d'origine latine, les cheveux foncés, ondulés et plaqués en arrière. Les yeux marrons et profonds, le teint olivâtre.

-« Bonsoir Lola », dit l'homme, suivi de 3 autres type tous fabriqués dans le même moule.

-« Pedro ! » dit-elle sans une once de peur.

Elle se retourna et continua de ranger ses affaires. Elle l'avait sous-estimé, il avait retrouvé sa trace plus vite que prévu.

-« Tu sais pourquoi je suis là, Trésor ? » demanda Pedro d'une voix suave et chaude.

-« J'ai ma petite idée là-dessus », répondit elle sur un ton neutre.

Il frappa du poing sur la petite table devant lui.

-« Rends-les-moi et je te promets que nous te laisserons la vie sauve. »

-« Dégagez d'ici dans les 2 minutes ou je vous promets que je vais vous botter le cul »

Il rit.

-« Je ne le répéterai pas : rend-les-moi ! » articula-t-il.

-« Impossible », trancha t'elle sans autre explication.

-« Tu les as déjà vendus ? » grinça-t-il, une pointe de folie dans la voix.

-« Non. »

Elle continuait de ranger ses affaires, sans même le regarder. Pedro fit quelques pas vers elle.

-« Pourquoi non ? »

-« Parce que je n'en ai pas envie. »

Il rit encore, prenant ses 2 gorilles à témoin, puis brusquement il se mit à hurler, son beau visage déformé par la fureur :

-« TU VAS ME RENDRE CE QUE TU M'A VOLE PETITE SALOPE !! »

-« Je t'ai dit NON enfoiré de mac de merde ! »

La lueur démente qui brillait dans l'œil de l'homme lui enlevait tout son charme.

-« Gino, donne à Mademoiselle un cours de politesse ! »

La grande chose à sa gauche s'avança, l'air buté, l'œil vide, vers la jeune femme qui consentit enfin à lever les yeux vers eux. Gino attrapa une chaise à côté de lui et la jeta violemment vers la transgénique qui l'évita en se penchant. Il profita de ce moment d'inattention pour lui lancer une droite dans la mâchoire. Ses pieds bougèrent à peine, seule sa tête avait semblé réagir à ce coup puissant. Elle avait les yeux fermés et la bouche crispée, sa joue était lancinante mais elle ne se démontait pas pour autant. Elle rouvrit doucement les yeux et regarda Gino, qui avait l'air déstabilisé. Dans le regard de la transgénique, une lueur d'amusement brillait. Ses sourcils droits, ses longs cils noirs, et les deux billes d'encre qui luisaient dans ses yeux donnaient à son regard, un avant goût de la mort. D'un geste si rapide qu'il était difficile pour un œil non entraîné de le voir, elle asséna à son tour un grand coup de poing dans l'abdomen du gros gorille. Celui-ci fit un vol plané et atterrit aux pieds de son patron.

-« Mais… » Articula celui-ci.

La jeune femme, dans un bon spectaculaire, se retourna pour envoyer un coup de pied au petit frère de Gino qui essayait de l'avoir par derrière. Elle lui balança un coup de coude dans le nez et enchaîna directement avec un second coup de pied retourné à un autre homme qui tentait de prêter main forte à son collègue. Quelques pirouettes plus tard et les deux seuls à rester debout furent Pedro et elle-même. Celui-ci tentait de garder son air sûr de lui mais elle voyait bien qu'il trouillait à en pisser dans son froc. Elle s'approcha, à peine essoufflée par l'effort, d'une démarche féline et souple. Il fit un pas en arrière, mais avant qu'il ait réalisé ce qui se passait, elle était sur lui. Elle le saisit à la gorge, le plaqua contre le mur, et le souleva de 10 bons centimètres au-dessus du sol sans manifester le moindre signe d'effort.

-« Alors maintenant écoute-moi bien, espèce de larve : Tu te prends pour un gangster mais tu n'es qu'un petit escroc minable tout juste capable de pisser tout seul. Tu veux revoir tes diamants ? Commence par gagner ton fric honnêtement. Bien que je ne te pense pas capable d'autre chose. A part racoler et tabasser des putes, tu ne m'as pas l'air très doué. »

Le teint de l'homme virait au bleu, ses yeux exorbités lançaient de grand regard de détresse vers les corps de ses hommes, affalés sur le sol. Elle le lâcha et il tomba par terre, crachant et toussant. Elle se détourna comme si de rien n'était et saisit son sac à dos.

-« Ah oui et encore une chose …… au pieu, t'es naze ! »

Et elle quitta rapidement la pièce, sortit du bâtiment pour ne plus jamais y revenir. Elle grimpa dans la voiture et démarra vers une nouvelle vie … encore…

_-Seattle. Terminal City_

Max marchait d'un pas assuré vers l'entrée de Terminal City. Alec d'un côté, Joshua de l'autre. Pour ne pas céder à la panique, elle pensait à Logan. Elle le savait tout proche et ça la rassurait. De plus, si les choses s'envenimaient, un plan B avait été mis sur place par Mole et elle-même.

Elle sentit une main sur son épaule, elle se retourna. Alec l'air sérieux, désigna d'un signe de la tête leur ami à tête de chien, qui s'était stoppé 10 mètres en arrière.

-« Je vais lui parler », dit-elle au jeune homme.

Joshua trépignait sur place, se tordant les mains.

-« Et bien grand frère ? Tu as oublié quelque chose ? »

L'homme chien évitait son regard.

-« Non… Joshua pense qu'il ne devrait pas venir, il attire toujours des problèmes à Max. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire rassurant et posa une main sur l'épaule massive de son ami.

-« Joshua, si je t'ai demandé de m'accompagner, c'est parce que j'ai confiance en toi, parce que tu me donnes du courage et que tu me rappelles pourquoi on se bat, parce que tu as toujours été à mes côtés. Personne ne mérite autant que toi de m'accompagner là bas. »

-« Merci pour moi », cria Alec, resté 10 mètres en arrière.

Joshua sourit et bomba le torse, fier de ce que venait de lui dire son amie.

-« Alors, rassuré ? » demanda Max.

-« Non », dit Joshua. « Mais je vais venir pour rassurer Max. »

Celle-ci ne répondit rien mais le remercia du regard. Ils rejoignirent Alec qui donna quelques tapes d'encouragement dans le dos de Josh. Max sourit, avec eux deux à ses côtés, rien ne pourrait lui arriver. Elle reprit confiance et se souvint des raisons qui la poussaient à assumer ce rôle. Elle se sentie à nouveau investie d'une mission, celle d'offrir à sa famille une vie meilleure.

Ils arrivèrent tous les 3 devant les grilles de Terminal City, gardées par 2 X-5 qui leur ouvrirent le passage. Ils sortirent. Quatre policiers, l'arme au poing, mais baissées, s'avancèrent vers eux.

-« Nous allons vous escorter jusqu'à l'endroit du rendez-vous », dit l'un d'eux.

Une sorte d'allée avait été aménagée, gardée par une file de policiers qui empêchaient les manifestants aussi bien pro qu'anti-transgénique de passer. Les hurlements s'intensifièrent à leur approche.

-« Brûlez-les !! » Hurla une femme

-« Ce sont les envoyés du Seigneur !! » hurla une autre

-« Ce sont des MONSTRES ! » répondit un homme.

Ils ne firent pas attention aux cris et avancèrent la tête haute, encadrés des 4 policiers. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le café, où une foule de photographes et de journalistes se précipitèrent sur eux. Clemente apparut. Ils se serrèrent brièvement la main.

-« Je ne savais pas que cela serait aussi médiatisé », s'excusa-t-il en jetant un regard hostile aux journalistes.

-« C'est pas plus mal », répondit Max en haussant les épaules. « Comme ça tout le monde verra que nous somme prêts à faire des efforts. »

Il lui fit signe d'entrer. Le cœur battant, elle s'exécuta. Tous les rideaux étaient tirés, pour se protéger des regards avides de la foule. Cela donnait une atmosphère orangeâtre et chaude. Un homme se leva sur sa droite, elle reconnut Otto Gotlieb qui lui adressa un sourire confiant mais distant.

-« La NSA m'a permis d'assister à la réunion après que j'en ai fait la requête. Au départ ils jugeaient que c'était une mauvaise idée après le fiasco « Ames white » », dit-il d'un air sombre et sérieux. « De toute façon aucun autre agent ne voulait s'y coller », admit-il.

Le fait que l'agent Gotlieb soit le représentant de la NSA était un bon signe. Ils avaient longtemps été des ennemis mais, il y a quelques heures de cela, l'agent Gotlieb s'était enfin réveillé et les avaient grandement aidés. Clemente prit la parole :

-« Max, je vous présente le Maire de Seattle, Monsieur Gable. » Elle adressa un signe de tête au petit homme grassouillet qui lui faisait face, il avait l'air nerveux. « Voici le Colonel Nickerson de la Garde Nationale. » Il lui désigna un homme à la carrure imposante, la cinquantaine, l'œil vif, mais buté. « Et enfin voici le chef de la police, L'officier Goodwin. » Ce dernier était petit, gros, et totalement chauve.

-« Veuillez prendre place », enchaîna l'agent Gotlieb.

Une grande table rectangulaire avait été installée, Max et ses deux compagnons s'y assirent dans un concert de raclement de chaises qui paraissait encore plus bruyant dans ce calme tendu. Elle remarqua que le maire fixait Joshua d'un air terrifié. Celui-ci ne semblait pas s'en être aperçu, et s'occupait plutôt de se positionner sur sa chaise de la manière la plus convaincante, prenant un air très concerné et sérieux. Le maire sortit de la poche de son costume jaune criard un mouchoir avec lequel il s'épongea le front. D'un rapide coup d'œil, elle examina l'agencement de la pièce, 4 hommes armés avaient été disposés dans les coins de la pièce, et au fond, sur les banquettes étaient assises plusieurs personnes, des secrétaires sûrement. Un silence pesant s'abattit sur l'assemblée. Le colonel Nickelson, qui n'avait pas l'air impressionné du tout, prit la parole :

-« Bien, puisque personne ne se décide, je vais poser la 1ère question ! » Il sortit un cigare et l'alluma. « Comment doit-on vous appeler Mademoiselle ? » demùanda-t-il en désignant la jeune femme.

-« Mon nom est Max Guevara. Voici Alec...xander McDowell et voici Joshua. »

-« Joshua hein ? » répéta le Colonel, dubitatif.

L'homme chien, entendant son nom prononcé, se redressa soudain, l'œil aux aguets.

-« Bonjouuur », articula le Colonel d'une voix forte, comme si Joshua étant un petit autiste sourd-muet de 5 ans…

Le freak répondit par un petit signe de sa main griffue.

-« Qui a décidé de ces noms ? » continua le colonel.

-« Nous les avons choisis nous-mêmes. Nous trouvons ça plus agréable a l'oreille qu'une vulgaire série de chiffres. »

Max sentait l'énervement monter en elle. Ce type les prenait pour une bande de demeurés avec de sales tronches. Alec dut le sentir et intervint à sa manière :

-« Très jolie cravate, Monsieur le Maire ! Soie véritable et colorant naturel, vous avez du goût. »

Le maire parut interloqué, puis flatté. Du bout de ses gros doigts, il vérifia si l'objet de toutes les attentions était bien positionné sous son menton gras.

-« Bon, bon, bon », dit-il ensuite. « Et si nous entamions… les négociations ? Car c'est bien pour cela que nous avons décidé de nous réunir ici ce soir. »

Il sortit son attaché-case de sous la table et en extirpa un paquet de feuilles qu'il distribua à chacun. Même à Joshua, qui la renifla d'un air peu convaincu.

-« Je tiens à préciser avant tout », intervint le chef de la police, « que le directeur de la NSA et moi-même, serons toujours chargés de capturer les transgénique récalcitrants aux règles que nous établirons ce soir ! Pour nous faciliter le travail il vous faut ériger une liste de tous les mutants reconnus résidant à Terminal City. Ceux que nos services attraperont seront retenus en captivité jusqu'à ce que vous… ou l'un de vos responsables viennent les chercher. Si évidemment leur seul crime est … »

-« D'être transgénique ?? Je vois. De toute façon nous ne sommes pas tous à Terminal City », le coupa Max. « Il existe des centaines, voir, des milliers de nos semblables éparpillés dans tout le pays, le Mexique et le Canada. »

-« En attendant, nous exigeons que tous les transgénique résidant à Terminal City soient listés par classe ou … catégorie peu importe. »

-« Et si c'est le cas, aurons nous le droit de sortir ? »

Prenant la parole encore une fois, le colonel s'avança sur sa chaise et regarda Max dans les yeux.

-« C'est ce que nous nous efforcerons de déterminer ce soir, Miss Guevara… »

-« Comprenez bien Mademoiselle, que les concitoyens de Seattle doivent avoir l'impression d'être en sécurité, et je ne peux pas me permettre de décevoir mes électeurs », dit le maire d'un ton de politicien. « Pour instaurer un sentiment de sécurité, des mesures draconiennes doivent être prises. »

-« Une semi-liberté n'a jamais été une liberté Monsieur le Maire, et sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, ce sentiment de sécurité dont vous parlez si bien fait défaut à cette ville depuis très longtemps », enchaîna Max sur la défensive.

-« Ces mesures extrêmes seront prise au début, ensuite, quand la population se sera faite à vous, mettons... d'ici 3 ou 4 ans… »

-« Mais de quelles mesures parlez-vous exactement Monsieur le Maire ? » le coupa Alec

-« Nous avons pensé à un système », intervint le Colonel. « Un couvre feu tout d'abord. »

-« Les gens de votre espèce… », continua le chef de la police, « ne seront pas autorisés à circuler de nuit dans Seattle, ils ne devront pas quitter l'enceinte de la ville, se signaler dans tout endroit public, et porter un signe de reconnaissance ainsi qu'un laisser-passer spécial ou un permis, quelque chose de ce genre, voyez-vous ? »

-« Je vois surtout qu'Hitler vous inspire beaucoup », cracha Max qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-« Ce que Mademoiselle Guevara essaie de vous dire, Messieurs », intervint Clemente, « c'est qu'elle trouve vos mesures… dégradantes »

-« La NSA avait émis l'idée d'implanter une puce électronique dans chaque transgénique reconnu », dit Gotlieb. « Cela leur aurait laissé une marge de liberté plus vaste, un système de laisser-passer serait assez fastidieux à mettre en place. »

-« Et comment comptez vous financer un tel projet, agent Gotlieb ??! » lança le Maire en se tournant vers l'homme à sa droite. « Toutes les idées émises par votre organisation ont été jusque maintenant un pur et simple échec ! Un fiasco !!! Sans parler de ce… Ames White !! Et ne me faites pas croire, qu'il était le seul au courant de toutes ces histoires ! La NSA n'a désormais plus son mot à dire dans cette affaire ! Vous vous contenterez d'obéir ! »

-« Tout ceci n'est pas du fait de TOUTE la NSA, Monsieur … », continua l'agent Gotlieb.

-« Ce qui aurait du être du fait de la NSA ne l'a jamais été ! J'entends par-là : la capture de tout ces … transgéniques. »

Il avait prononcé ce dernier mot avec dégoût. Max tapa du poing sur la table, son regard emprunt d'une colère froide.

-« Tout ce que nous voulons, c'est une vie normale », articula-t-elle avec rage. « Vous parlez de nous comme de vulgaires animaux mais vous n'avez aucune idée de qui nous sommes réellement ! VOTRE gouvernement nous a donnés la vie, puis nous a maltraités ! Torturés ! Manipulés ! Obligés à faire des choses dont vous n'avez même pas idée ! Et ce même gouvernement a cherché à nous abattre quand nous nous sommes révélés trop encombrants ! Et maintenant…. Pour couronner le tout… », prononça Max, lentement, en posant ses deux mains à plat sur la table. « Vous espérez nous tamponner un numéro sur le front et vous pensez qu'on va se laisser faire ?! Nous en avons ASSEZ d'être des numéros … nous voulons juste vivre en paix… »

Un court silence suivit.

-« Comprenez bien… Mademoiselle », dit l'officier Goodwin, « que tout ceci n'est pas contre vous personnellement. Nous voulons bien vous croire lorsque vous nous dites que vous n'êtes pas tous dangereux, mais certain d'entre vous sont … comment dire (son regard s'attarda sur Joshua qui fixait intensément le plafond)… impossible à intégrer », conclut-il enfin.

-« Si vous faites allusion à Joshua, pourquoi ne pas le dire clairement ? » lança Alec, affalé sur sa chaise, son regard glacial tourné vers le chef de la police.

-« Nous ne connaissons rien de ces … de ces êtres… », dit le Maire

-« Par contre nous les avons vus se battre et ça n'a rien de rassurant ! Pouvez-vous m'affirmer avec certitude que votre ami ici présent ne blessera jamais personne ? » demanda le Colonel Nickerson.

-« Pourquoi ne pas lui poser la question vous-même Colonel », grinça Max.

L'homme se tourna vers le grand homme chien, resté silencieux jusque là. Avant que le colonel ait prononcé le moindre mot, Joshua prit la parole :

-« Joshua a compris la question », dit-il d'une voix calme. « Joshua ne connaît pas bien le monde de dehors, et il trouve que les ordinaires lui font peur. Quand on a peur, on peut faire des choses vraiment mal… comme Kelpy. Mais Kelpy était tout seul dans la grande ville… Joshua n'est pas tout seul, il a Max, Alec, Mole… tous les frères et sœurs dans Terminal City. (Il sourit à la jeune X-5 à côté de lui.) Grâce à Max, Joshua peint, il apprend des choses … et il a de moins en moins peur. »

Il sortit de sa poche un papier tout chiffonné sur lequel il y avait quelques gribouillages et 2 ou 3 croquis du drapeau qui trônait sur le plus haut bâtiment de Terminal City. Il désigna sur l'un des petits drapeaux dessinés la zone noire qui symbolisait Manticore.

-« Nous venons tous de là », dit-il. « Pour l'instant nous sommes ici. (Il désigna le centre de la couleur rouge et la colombe.) Et nous voulons aller ici. (Il pointa enfin la zone blanche.) …Vers la lumière », dit-il en souriant, les yeux brillants. « Mais pour cela plus personne doit avoir peur… ni Joshua, ni le Colonel… »

Un long silence s'en suivit, Max, ivre de fierté, posa sa main sur celle de son ami.

-« C'est très bien grand frère », souffla-t-elle, la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

-« Oui et bien… tout ceci est très convaincant », dit le chef de la police sur un ton pas du tout convaincu. « Mais comme vous l'avez dit vous-même, vous n'êtes pas tous réunis à Terminal City, comment savoir pour les autres ? »

-« Mais c'est impossible, officier Goodwin. Et je vous retourne la question. »

-« Comment ça ? »

-« Je veux dire : pouvez vous m'affirmer avec certitude qu'aucun des citoyens de cette ville n'est dangereux ? Pouvez-vous m'affirmer qu'aucun de vos hommes n'a jamais transgressé la loi ? » questionna Max d'un ton autoritaire.

-« Et bien … pas vraiment, non, mais… »

-« C'est exactement pareil », conclut Max.

-« Le problème ne pourra pas être réglé en une soirée », dit Clemente. « Mais des mesures doivent être prises maintenant, même si elles ne sont pas définitives. »

-« Pourrais-je avoir une minute pour m'entretenir avec eux », demanda Max en désignant ses deux amis.

-« Et bien,… oui mais faites vite », dit le Maire

Max, Joshua et Alec se levèrent.

-« Agent Clemente, pourriez vous venir, s'il vous plait ? »

Il répondit par l'affirmative et la suivit dehors. A l'extérieur, les journalistes et les manifestants étaient toujours là. Clemente prit Max par le bras et l'entraîna dans une ruelle proche, à l'abri des regards.

-« A quoi vous jouez Max ?? La solution qu'ils vous proposent est inespérée ! »

-« Je pense que c'est de la merde leur solution ! » dit Max entre ses dents, dégageant son bras de la main du policier.

-« Qu'est ce que vous espériez ?? Des excuses ? Qu'ils vous disent : Pardonnez nous, allez-y sortez et mêlez-vous à la population ?! »

Max s'adossa au mur. Elle interrogea Alec du regard.

-« Je pense que Monsieur le Maire est un crétin et qu'il devrait s'acheter une autre moumoute, mais je pense aussi que … pour l'instant on aura rien de mieux. »

Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, l'air désolé.

-« Et toi Joshua ? » demanda-t-elle à son ami.

-« Joshua pense que les autres seront en colère. »

-« C'est surtout ça le problème, comment leur expliquer que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour eux pour l'instant, même si ça n'y ressemble pas ? » songea t'elle tout haut, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

-« Vous êtes arrivés à les contenir jusqu'à aujourd'hui, vous y arriverez encore. Je vous fais confiance pour trouver les bons mots, comme toujours », dit Clemente.

-« Je pense qu'il faut voir ça comme une sorte de mise à l'épreuve. Si tout se passe bien, on obtiendra sans doute plus », dit Alec en s'adossant au mur à côté de Max.

-« Je l'espère », soupira cette dernière.

-« Vous êtes prête à y retourner ? » lui demanda Clemente.

-« Non. »

Ils se sourirent et rentrèrent dans le café.

_-Une route entre San Francisco et Reno_

Elle roulait depuis plusieurs heures déjà et la nuit avançait. Elle n'avait pas de but précis à vrai dire. Au début, cette liberté la grisait. Aller ou bon lui semblait, parler aux gens qu'elle voulait, acheter des choses, regarder la télévision, manger tout ce qu'elle désirait… puis l'attrait de la nouveauté s'était estompé, et il n'étaient plus resté que le vide et la solitude. Toute sa vie on lui avait dit quoi faire, où aller, quoi dire. Elle n'avait aucun repère pour vivre dans ce monde, personne pour la guider ou la conseiller. Elle aurait voulu vivre comme dans ces sitcoms qu'elle voyait à la téloche.

Se réveiller chaque matin, au même endroit, sans craindre quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'une coupure de courant, une fuite d'eau ou un accident de voiture. Sans avoir à voler ou mentir pour être sûr de rester en vie. Mais d'un autre côté, cette vie lui aurait-elle vraiment convenu ?

Une fois l'attrait de cette vie paisible passé, ne se serait-elle pas ennuyée ? Plus d'adrénaline, plus de risque, plus d'émotion forte. Quoi qu'il en soit elle ne savait pas où aller.

Quand elle était seule et au calme comme à l'instant, elle se mettait à penser, à se souvenir. Elle se revoyait encore à 9 ans, se réveiller en sursaut en pleine nuit. Quelques-uns de son unité étaient déjà à la fenêtre et regardaient au dehors en chuchotant. Elle se revoyait se lever et grimper sur un lit pour apercevoir ce qui se passait par la fenêtre. Une effervescence folle, des voix qui hurlaient, des voitures et des motos des neiges dans tous les coins, les alarmes qui retentissaient. Elle regardait le jeune garçon à côté d'elle et l'interrogea du regard. 494 haussa les épaules et replongea ses yeux verts sur le paysage enneigé.

371 apparut à sa gauche. Les yeux ronds, elle pointa du doigt deux hommes casqués tout vêtus de noir, qui maintenaient fermement l'un de leurs semblables. Bâillonné et menotté, ils le ramenaient dans le bâtiment. L'enfant, habillé de leur éternel chemise grise, se débattait furieusement.

-« Ils… ont essayé de s'enfuir », murmura un des enfants pendus à une fenêtre.

-« S'enfuir ? » murmura une autre voix avec une totale incompréhension.

-« pour aller où ? » dit une autre

-« C'est sûrement un exercice », ajouta un garçon.

-« Bien sur que non ! »

-« Ils vont se faire sacrément réprimander après ça. »

-« C'est bien fait ! » s'exclama une fille tout près.

-« … On va tous se faire réprimander » dit-elle, les yeux fixés sur un petit corps allongé dans la neige. Mort.

-« Vous croyez que certains ont passé les grillages ? » demanda 494.

Mais personne ne lui répondit jamais. Un instructeur, l'arme au poing, l'air totalement fou de rage, entra dans le dortoir et se mit à hurler comme un dément. 371 descendit précipitamment du lit sur lequel ils étaient perchés pour atteindre la fenêtre et voulut regagner son lit, juste à côté de la porte que venait de franchir le militaire. Celui-ci tira. 371 tomba sur le sol. Morte, elle aussi. Après ça, rien ne fut plus jamais comme avant. Et elle se mit à haïr ceux qui s'étaient enfuis en les laissant tous derrière.

Elle s'était toujours jurée de les faire payer. Aujourd'hui ce n'était plus qu'une vielle rancœur d'enfant qu'elle avait enterrée avec tout le reste. D'ailleurs, la plupart de ceux qui s'étaient enfuis avaient du souffrir le martyre, seuls dehors, sans personne pour leur dire quoi faire, alors que ce n'était encore que des enfants d'à peine 10 ans. Peut être étaient-ils tous morts ?

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées, puis soupira. Jamais elle n'aurait de réponses, pourquoi s'encombrer ?

Pour combler ce silence prompt aux réflexions, elle fouilla d'une main dans la boite à gant et y trouva une boite remplie de vielles casettes audio. Elle en choisit une et l'enfourna dans le lecteur. C'était du très vieux rock des années 1970. Cet Éric avait du goût, et en femme, et en voiture, et en musique. La chanson était pas mal « _Horse with no name_ », murmura-t-elle.

-« Comme ça on est deux, mon vieux ! »

La route s'étirait, droite et déserte sous le ciel étoilé. Elle ouvrit grande la fenêtre pour respirer l'air libre. Car elle était libre comme l'air en cette nuit de mai.

_- Seattle. Terminal City._

Alec sortit une fiole de métal de la poche intérieure de son blouson. Il avala une gorgée de l'alcool qu'elle contenait, la reboucha et la remit en place. Il devait économiser le précieux breuvage car l'approvisionnement de Terminal City était quelque chose d'assez aléatoire et il ne tenait pas à tomber à cours. La dernière fois qu'il était sorti sans autorisation, il s'était retrouvé à crapahuter à moitié nu dans Seattle en compagnie de Joshua. Son orgueil en avait pris un coup. Il avait insisté pour monter la garde cette nuit là, pour pouvoir se rendre utile, se racheter, et pour réfléchir aussi. De toute façon il n'avait pas sommeil. À côté, un jeune X-6 qui se faisait appeler Franklin montait la garde avec lui.

-« _C'est quoi ce nom Franklin ?_ » pensa-t-il. _« Pourquoi pas Hector ou Zébulon tant qu'il y était ! _»

Son propre nom avait beaucoup plus de classe. Pour ça, Max avait du goût.

« Alec. » Il adorait l'entendre dire. De toutes les manières possibles. Alec sur un ton admiratif comme Normal. Alec sur un ton agacé, comme Max. Alec sur un ton de réprimande comme Logan. Alec sur un ton de menace comme Mole. Alec sur un ton de plaisir comme Caty … non Tracy …. Où était-ce Naty ? Bref cette fille très mignonne qu'il avait rencontrée l'autre soir. En parlant de fille mignonne, si, comme c'était prévu, les transgéniques devaient désormais se trimbaler dans Seattle avec un badge « ATTENTION MUTANT » sur la poitrine, le nombre de filles qui finiraient la nuit dans son lit allait sacrément diminuer ! Pas grave, il restait beaucoup de belles X-5 qu'il n'avait encore jamais rencontrées.

Alors qu'il échafaudait un plan machiavélique pour se trouver sur le chemin de toutes X-5 en chaleur, Franklin se redressa vivement puis lui montra du doigt une forme sombre à l'entrée de TC. Elle était minuscule et sautait sans un bruit, de poubelle en poubelle. Ils s'abaissèrent tous les deux pour rester hors de porter de vue. Grâce aux signes appris à Manticore, Alec fit comprendre à Franklin qu'il allait descendre seul du bâtiment et qu'il devait le couvrir. Franklin acquiesça et se mit en position, armant son fusil à lunette.

« _Bon petit_ », pensa Alec.

Pour n'ameuter personne, il se laissa glisser le long de la gouttière et retomba sur le sol sans un son, et tel un félin flairant sa proie, resta tapis dans l'ombre, l'oreille aux aguets, l'œil acéré. Il perçut un mouvement, la chose s'était rapprochée. C'était humanoïde, très petit et agile. « Un enfant » songea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Un enfant transgénique » rectifia-t-il alors que l'étranger exécutait un saut hors du commun. Il se déplaça rapidement, restant à couvert pour se rapprocher de l'intrus qui de toute évidence, tentait d'entrer dans l'enceinte de Terminal City.

«_ Si les flics le voient, on est cuit ! _» se dit Alec a l'affût du moindre mouvement hostile « _surtout ce soir_ »

Quand il fut assez proche il distingua l'intrus. Il était vraiment petit, il avait une tignasse rousse et portait des vêtements beaucoup trop grands pour lui. Alec se cacha derrière un amas de tonneaux brûlés, tout près de la grille. L'autre n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres et semblait chercher une faille dans la barrière. D'un bon spectaculaire et sans élan, le jeune X-5 passa de l'autre coté de la grille, dans le dos de l'enfant. Il agrippa celui-ci par le pull et fit le chemin inverse, l'intrus sous le bras, le flingue dans la main.

Arrivé de l'autre côté, il se mit à courir, la petite chose se débattant dans ses bras. Il pénétra dans le 1er bâtiment à sa gauche. C'était un vieux hangar qui servait d'entrepôt de stockage. Mais pour l'instant il était vide, faute de chose à stocker. Il déposa l'enfant sur le sol et se retourna pour fermer la grande porte coulissante métallique. Il actionna l'interrupteur et se retourna. Il laissa échapper un cri de surprise lorsqu'il se retrouva face à l'enfant … qui n'en était pas un … La petite chose se tenait là devant lui, l'air passablement effrayé, lissant son immense survêtement.

Il avait tout d'un enfant, sauf le visage qui était un mélange entre celui d'un humain normal, et d'un rongeur. Il avait de petits yeux tout noirs et brillants, le nez, ou plutôt le museau terminé par une petite truffe rose pâle qui lui donnait un air doux. De sa petite bouche, dépassaient deux fines dents d'un blanc nacré. Alec posa sa main sur sa poitrine et ouvrit des yeux ronds. Derrière lui, la porte coulissante s'ouvrit et le X-6 entra. Sans détacher son regard du nouvel arrivant, Alec fit signe au X-6 de s'approcher.

-« Freddie … je crois que tu ferais mieux d'allez chercher Max. »

-« C'est franklin, Monsieur. »

Alec le regarda d'un air blasé.

-« J'y vais Monsieur. » et il fila à toute allure.

-« Alec … » murmura-t-il à la porte coulissante se refermant à nouveau. « C'est Alec … »

Il se retourna vers le petit, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

-« Et toi mec, c'est comment ? »

Au lieu de lui répondre, le nabot se mit à rire. Un rire chevrotin et relativement agaçant, pensa le jeune homme. Le petit bonhomme se mit à marcher d'un pas sûr et dandinant, puis il s'assit sur une caisse de bois vide et fixa le X-5 éberlué.

-« Et bien y'en a au moins l'un de nous deux qui s'amuse… », dit Alec, dubitatif.

L'homme souris le fixait de ses petits yeux noirs et rieurs, un sourire étrange aux lèvres. Alec releva un sourcil, puis roula des yeux _« J'aurais mieux fait d'allez dormir »,_ hurla-t-il intérieurement. Un silence s'abattit dans la grande pièce, ponctué par le bruit des petites jambes se balançant et tapant contre le bois de la caisse. _« Mon dieu que la nuit va être longue »,_ se dit Alec, priant pour que Max et Freddie rappliquent au plus vite.

_- Petit motel au alentour de Kennewick. Au même moment._

Ames White était assit sur le petit lit miteux d'une chambre d'hôtel, la seule lumière de la pièce provenait de la petite télévision posée sur l'unique meuble de la pièce. Le son avait été coupé. Les images montraient une publicité pour de la nourriture pour bébé. Il ressassait inlassablement les évènements de ces derniers jours. Un fiasco ! Et il avait fui. Désespérément il essayait de trouver une solution, mais rien ne lui venait. Il se leva pour regarder par la fenêtre. Il entrouvrit le rideau et regarda le parking. Rien. Puis il se mit à faire les 100 pas rageusement.

Cette salope de 452 avait encore réussi à s'en tirer, malgré tous ses efforts pour la discrédité auprès des médias, elle avait encore réussi à s'en tirer ! Et ce Gottlieb l'avait trahi. Avec un hurlement de haine, il saisit la télécommande posée sur le lit et la projeta violemment au mur. Elle explosa en mille morceaux. Il retourna à la fenêtre et regarda à nouveau au dehors, il avait été prudent, mais il n'était pas en sûreté ici. Il en était réduit à se terrer comme un vulgaire mutant.

Soudain, des coups retentirent à la porte. Il se figea, calme et prêt à réagir. Il saisit l'arme de poing caché dans sa valise et s'avança jusqu'au juda. C'était la femme de chambre.

Il souffla, posa son flingue sur la commode et déverrouilla la porte. En un instant, une forme surgit, égorgea la femme de chambre et asséna un grand coup de pied dans le torse de White.

Il tenta de se relever mais trop tard, l'intrus était déjà rentré dans la petite pièce, avait jeté le corps ensanglanté sur le lit, puis avait refermé et verrouillé la porte. La jeune femme se retourna lentement.

-« Bonsoir … Ames … », dit elle d'une voix suave et menaçante.

-« Jade … », murmura-t-il, estomaqué.

Elle lui adressa un large sourire et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine opulente, moulée dans une petite robe rouge qui ne cachait rien de ses formes proche de la perfection. D'un mouvement souple et gracieux, elle dégagea ses épaules d'une longue mèche de cheveux roux-brun.

-« Comment m'as-tu trouvé ? »

-« Ne pose pas de question si tu sais déjà que tu n'auras pas de réponse. Tu essaies de gagner du temps pour trouver une échappatoire. Tu n'iras nulle part. Axel et Dunato sont sur le parking, Ferguson surveille l'arrière. Tu n'as aucune chance … alors tu la fermes et tu écoutes ! »

White s'était relevé.

-« Ne me parle pas comme ça, petite garce, tu me dois un peu plus de respect que ça ! »

Elle lui sourit encore, mais ce sourire là aurait fait fuir les plus courageux…

-« On va bien s'amuser … » murmura-t-elle en s'approchant doucement de l'homme.

Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres charnues, d'un rouge vif et brillant. White comprit qu'il était foutu…

_Fin du chapitre 1 « Horse with no name » _

_Prochain chapitre : « Born with nothing, die with everything »_


	2. Chapter 2

-**CHAPITRE 2** « Born with nothing, Die with everything »

_-Alentour de Reno_

_-Vendredi, 14 mai 2021_

Elle avait roulé toute la nuit et était enfin arrivée dans un semblant de ville dans la périphérie de Reno. En général, elle évitait les grandes villes si elle n'avait aucun coup à faire. Il était trop facile de s'y faire repérer.

Là bas, elle avait changé de voiture et de plaques d'immatriculations. Puis elle s'était accordée une sieste de 2 heures avant de reprendre la route. Tout ce qu'elle avait repris de l'autre voiture, était les quelques antiques cassettes audio qui lui plaisaient assez.

Elle roulait droit devant elle dans le Black rock désert du Nevada. Elle avait changé d'Etat, c'était le plus important.

Devant et derrière elle s'étalait cette longue route d'un bleu sale, sorte de balafre unique défigurant le paysage sableux et jaunâtre. Le soleil se levant à l'est, rond et flamboyant dans le ciel gris, déversant un flot de lumière sur les terres arides tout autour d'elle. Rien ni personne à l'horizon, juste elle et sa voiture, la musique seule pour briser le silence.

Les dernières étoiles scintillantes laissèrent place au turquoise dans le ciel. Ce semblant de liberté lui donna le frisson. Elle respira l'air avec plaisir, savourant le vent s'engouffrant par la vitre et faisant danser ses longs cheveux noirs autour de son beau visage aux traits presque parfaits.

Dans ce moment de pleine liberté, elle décida de se rendre vers le nord. Elle allait à Seattle.

_-Terminal City_

_-Salle de contrôle _

Alec et Max, tous 2 l'air perplexe et épuisé, regardaient le nouveau venu engloutir un énorme sandwich à une vitesse phénoménale. Il mordait à pleines dents son repas sans se soucier d'autre chose.

« _Quel ironie_ », pensa Alec. « _Le voilà qui ressemble à un hamster_ _maintenant… _»

-« Ne le regarde pas comme ça ! » gronda Max, elle-même ayant les yeux rivés sur le visage gonflé par la nourriture du petit Freak.

-« Comme quoi ? » De toute façon regarde-le, il s'en fiche ! » Lâcha Alec en faisant une grimace alors que le petit transgénique faisait un renvoi bruyant.

-« Il a dit quelque chose depuis que tu l'as trouvé ? » demanda Max en détourant enfin le regard pour le poser sur le jeune X-5, vautré sur sa chaise.

-« Non rien, tout ce qui est sortit de sa bouche pour l'instant c'est ce son dégoûtant et dépourvu de finesse que tu viens d'entendre. Et à la vitesse à la quelle il avale cette chose, je ne serais pas étonné si la prochaine chose qui en sorte soit une énorme flaque de vom... »

-« Alec ! » coupa Max qui savait ce qui allait suivre.

-« Bon pour changer de sujet, tu as parlé aux autres de la réunion d'hier ? »

Max respira profondément.

-« Non… j'attendais ce matin … je ne sais pas comment ils vont prendre la chose, j'appréhende leur réaction », avoua t'elle.

-« Tu en as parlé à Logan ? »

-« Non plus… je suis certaine que j'aurais pu obtenir plus… »

-« Arrête donc de te prendre la tête et de penser à ce qui aurait pu être, regarde plutôt ce qu'on a ! De toute façon cet emplumé de Maire à dit lui-même que si les choses se passaient bien, tout pourrait encore changer en notre faveur. »

-« Tu y crois ? »

-« Pourquoi pas ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

-« Je ne sais pas… ça ne te semble pas trop facile ? »

Il devait avouer que si… Elle comprit son silence.

-« Quoi qu'il en soit, tu dois leur dire, ne laisse pas traîner. »

La discussion fut interrompue par un autre bruyant renvoi et l'entrée de Joshua et de Mole :

-« Joshua ne ronfle pas ! Il respire fort ! » Dit l'homme chien d'un air agressif peu convainquant.

-« Tu parles ! » cracha Mole entre deux bouffées de son cigare. « Tu fais plus de bruit qu'un moteur de Chevrolet ! »

-« Zoshua !! » hurla le petit transgénique à tête de souris. L'homme chien se retourna, surpris, et ouvrit de grands yeux ronds.

-« Sydney !!! » hurla-t-il en réponse.

Le petit bonhomme sauta de sa chaise et de précipita dans les bras, ou plutôt dans les jambes de son grand compagnon. Il lui arrivait à peine à la taille. Joshua souleva le petit comme si c'était une plume et le serra dans ses bras.

-« Mon dieu arrêtez-le ! Il va le tuer ! » dit Alec sur un ton faussement apeuré.

Joshua, d'une seule main, assit « Sydney » sur son épaule.

-« Max ! C'est Sydney !! » dit l'homme-chien en pointant son ami de sa grande main griffue.

-« Oui … je vois ça … mais … »

-« Hé ! Zoshy mon poteau ! Z'ai eu peur peur peur de pas te trouver ! Ze suis bien bien content de te voir ! » Dit le rongeur « Tes potes sont sympas ! C't un peu la décadence cet endroit ! Mais ze préfère être ici que dehors, vec' tous ces zhumains qui traînent, fait pas bon se balader dans la rue rue rue. Puis on mange mieux ici !! Z'ai décidé de me ramener quand z'est vu ta tronche à la télé, t'es pas bien bien photozénique mon vieux ! Tranzénique, mais pas photozénique, t'as pigé ? Héhé ! Bref me voili, me voila ! Comme au bon vieux temps pas vrai vrai vrai ? Au fait, Bern te remet le bonzour, cet abruti a pas voulu quitter les zégouts, t'sais bien comme il flippe pour le soleil !… »

Sydney se lança dans un immense discours sur ses tentatives de ralliement à Terminal City. Joshua le fixait et l'écoutait avec une attention passionnée.

Max et Alec se regardèrent. « _J'aurais vraiment du aller dormir cette nuit_ », songeât le X-5 en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

-« Je le préférais quand il ne parlait pas pas pas », dit il à Max. Celle-ci retient un sourire.

-« Joshua », continua t'elle. « Ton ami a été très imprudent, si les policiers l'avaient vu, ça aurait pu briser nos chances avec eux, tu comprends ? »

Mais Joshua ne l'écoutait pas, il avait posé le petit transgénique sur le sol, celui-ci mimait une violente et soi-disant bagarre avec une vingtaine de policiers.

-« Bon, OK, STOP ! » hurla la jeune X-5. « Joshua et Mole, faites passer le message : Je veux tout le monde en bas dans 20 minutes ! »

Les 3 Freaks s'en allèrent, Mole hurlant sur Sydney pour qu'il la boucle.

-« J'appelle Logan », dit Max qui partit vers les moniteurs.

Alec se retrouva seul, assis sur sa chaise.

-« Et voilà », dit-il. « Je suis seul et …. Je parle… seul et le monde entier s'en fout… » Il eut un sourire résigné et sortit à son tour de la pièce, à la suite des 3 freaks.

Max grimpa les petites marches métalliques et se posta dans le dos de Dix.

-« Quelque chose ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

-« Pas de quoi s'affoler, 2 ou 3 clodos énervés mais les flics s'en sont chargés, puis y'a eu une bande de mômes qui a essayé d'entrer mais ils se sont faits embarquer aussi, puis un type bourré est venu se vider su.. »

-« Ok ! Pas besoin des détails. C'est tout ? »

-« Non, y'a cette bande de crétins de la télé qui nous ont tournés autour toute la nuit et ils sont toujours là. Je me demande ce qu'ils attendent d'ailleurs », dit Dix, secouant sa tête bizarre d'un air dubitatif.

-« Quoi tout ça c'était cette nuit ? » s'exclama t'elle

-« Ouep ! » répondit-il avant d'essuyer son monocle avec un pan de son pull troué.

-« Faut pas demander quand on sera dehors... », Murmura-t-elle, avec un soupçon de peur dans sa voix chaude.

-« Dehors ? » demanda distraitement le Freak.

-« J'expliquerai ça tout à l'heure. Laisse-moi la place, il faut que je cause à Logan »

-« Bien m'dame », dit-il en se levant d'un air las. « Je vais essayer de trouver du café en attendant. »

Il s'éloigna. Max établit la connexion avec Logan. Elle savait que seul son ami pouvait apaiser son angoisse. Elle sourit en pensant au jeune homme. Si elle avait pu deviner, cette nuit là, qu'elle faisait la plus belle rencontre de sa vie… Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était quelques objets de valeur à revendre au marché noir, mais ce qu'elle avait finalement trouvé dans cet appartement n'avait pas de prix. Elle l'avait trouvé lui, elle avait trouvé le veilleur. Et ça avait radicalement changé sa vie.

Elle avait d'abord été séduite par la mine d'informations qu'il représentait, tous ces contacts, cette puissance en quelque sorte. Ensuite c'était son sens des valeurs, son honnêteté, et sa volonté d'aider les gens qui l'avaient fait craquer. Les hommes réellement intègres étaient rares en cette époque où il était plus difficile d'obtenir un fruit frais que de trouver un tueur à gages…

Il apparut à l'écran, affairé sur un autre moniteur un peu plus loin.

-« Salut toi ! » lâcha-t-elle en souriant doucement.

-« Hé Max ! J'attendais ton appel ! Alors comment s'est passée cette réunion? »

-« hm… », dit elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Raconte. »

Il fit rouler sa chaise de bureau jusqu'à l'écran où apparaissait Max.

-« Et bien, c'est officiel, je HAIS les politiciens ! Ce gros imbécile de Maire a exigé tout un tas de trucs idiots et inutiles en prétextant la sécurité des citoyens », grinça-t-elle sur un ton ironique.

-« Quel genre de trucs ? »

-« Couvre feu, laisser-passer, signe de reconnaissance, c'est à peine si on a le droit d'entrer dans un magasin ! »

-« C'était à prévoir. Le Maire est en fonction depuis peu de temps, il veut couvrir ses arrières, surtout après l'affaire de Bobby Kawasaki. »

-« Je sais mais … comment je suis censée leur annoncer ça ? »

-« tu ne leur as pas encore dis ? »

-« Non, je voulais te parler avant ! »

Il sourit

-« Écoute Max, je pense que ce que vous avez obtenu là, c'est mieux que tout ce qu'on pouvait espérer. Je suppose qu'il y a des conditions … »

-« Evidement. En gros on doit se faire discret et s'attirer le moins d'ennuis possibles. Les décisions sont encore provisoires, on a droit à « une période d'essai » de 3 mois, si après ça, tout se passe bien, on pourra espérer obtenir plus encore. »

-« Trois mois… » Dit Logan en grimaçant.

-« Ouais… ça nous laisse assez de temps pour prévoir un plan de secours au cas où cette solution tombe à l'eau. »

-« Je suis certain que c'est possible… »

-« Mais imagine Logan ! Les gens nous haïssent ! Si on sort… ils vont nous jeter des briques à la figure ! Tu vois Mole s'asseoir et essayer de les raisonner ? »

-« Non j'avoue que sous cet angle… »

-« Ils nous laissent ce laps de temps parce qu'ils savent déjà que ça va mal se passer ! »

-« Et si jamais ce n'était pas le cas ? » demanda Logan très sérieusement.

-« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

-« Et bien, et si tout se passait bien… tu penses qu'ils tiendraient leurs promesses ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

-« Ils n'auraient pas vraiment le choix je suppose. »

Il y eut un silence, ils se regardèrent d'un air entendu.

-« Et à part ça, vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? » demanda Logan

-« Si ce n'était que « quelque chose » ! L'eau courante a été rétablie mais on a de l'eau chaude que quand on est très chanceux. Il nous manque pas mal de matériel de toutes sortes, des couvertures, des matelas, des vêtements, des assiettes et de la nourriture à mettre dedans, des meubles : tables, chaises, armoires. Il nous faut également toute une série de médicaments, … en fait ce serait beaucoup plus court si je te faisais la liste des choses dont on ne manque pas ! »

Logan eu un sourire désenchanté.

-« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire de mon côté, en attendant, contacte original Cindy, je suis certain qu'elle peut t'aider. »

-« Non Logan, je veux la mêler le moins possible à tout ça. »

-« Max, tu dois accepter l'aide qu'on t'offre, et tu sais très bien que si elle peut t'aider, elle le fera, et plutôt 2 fois qu'une. »

-« Je sais », admit Max avec un sourire

-« Téléphone-lui, ça lui fera plaisir. »

-« Ok », souffla la jeune X-5.

-« Ah oui, et pour ce qui est de l'interview avec mon contact. Il a fixé la date et l'heure : après demain dans la soirée, vers 21 heures, ça te va ? »

-« Parfait. »

-« Ca se passera ici. »

-« Cool »

_« Excellent ! Une excuse pour allez chez lui »,_ pensa t'elle.

-« Alec est dans le coin ? » demanda brusquement Logan 5 secondes plus tard, la tirant de ses pensées heureuses.

Elle fut prise au dépourvu.

-« Hem … et bien … je … oui ! » Elle fronça les sourcils « _Hum très convaincante, bravo Max !! _» ragea-t-elle intérieurement.

-« Je comprends, je comprends … ça te gène d'en parler », dit-il d'une voix pleine de soupirs.

Il eut un sourire sans joie. Elle ne sut quoi répondre.

-« Remets-lui mon bonjour… alors … à bientôt Max. »

-« A … A bientôt Logan, et merci ! » s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

-« Bye ! »

-« …bye ! »

Il coupa la communication. Elle resta une minute à fixer l'écran noir, souhaitant que tout ceci soit un cauchemar et qu'elle se réveillerait dans son appartement qu'elle partageait avec Orignal Cindy. Elle serait aller prendre une bonne douche, ou mieux ! Un bon bain. Puis elle aurait bu un café bien corsé. Elle serait arrivée au boulot en retard. Normal lui aurait hurlé quelques BIP BIP BIP et elle aurait livré des paquets. Et entre temps elle se serait moquée de Sketchy, aurait rit avec OC et puis pour ne pas déroger à la tradition, elle aurait insulté Alec une ou deux fois. En fin de journée elle aurait fait un tour au Crash, but quelques bières avec sa petite bande. Puis elle serait allée voir Logan…

Au lieu de ça, elle était là, sans plus rien, éloignée de tout ce qui avait si longtemps fait sa vie. Obligée de se battre chaque jour, pour tout, tout le temps. Et pour bien couronner le tout, elle devait mentir et éloigner Logan au maximum d'elle, parce que, comme l'avais si bien dit Renfro … elle était du poison pour tous ceux qu'elle touchait… pour tous ceux qu'elle aimait…

« C_e que tu peux être pathétique_ » pensa t'elle avec aigreur. Elle soupira, puis se leva et se dirigea en direction du sous-sol.

Après quelques minutes, tous les transgéniques de Terminal City s'étaient réunis dans le grand garage souterrain où Max avait l'habitude de faire ses annonces. Elle les regarda se rassembler, tous différents et pourtant tous pareils. Elle parcourait l'assemblé de ses yeux sombres, avec une lueur triste. Comment pouvait-on les haïr ?

« _Bon ok, ils ne sont pas tous super à regarder, certains même fichent vraiment les glandes._ » Son regard se posa sur un immense Freak, avec de grands yeux bleus et perçants, un bec, des plumes à la place des cheveux et deux imposantes ailes grises, tombant dans son dos musculeux.

Au première abord, ils faisaient peur, mais quand on regardait de plus près, ses frères et sœurs étaient les plus beaux êtres qu'il lui ait été donné de voir et de rencontrer. Elle regarda trois X-6, habillés de mille couleurs, avec des coiffures extravagantes, puis son regard tomba sur de tout jeunes série X, peut être des X-8. Tous 3 d'un calme olympien, arborant les mêmes cheveux blonds et le visage parfait. « _Ils sont si beaux…tous…Iils sont tous beaux_ », pensa-t-elle avec un mélange de tristesse et de fierté.

Quand tout le monde fut réuni, le brouhaha des conversations s'évanoui… et le silence tomba, brute et cruel. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Elle monta sur une vielle carcasse de voiture carbonisée. De son perchoir, la vue était magnifique, tous ces visages qui la fixaient avec espoir et respect la rechargeaient comme une batterie. Elle se sentit capable de tout. Elle aurait pu combattre n'importe qui et n'importe quoi en cet instant précis. Et ce fut avec cette confiance infinie pour les siens qu'elle commença son discours. Sa voix chaude et dure déchira le silence et emplit la pièce.

-« Habitants de Terminal City, ce que nous avons traversé jusqu'à maintenant, rien, pas même Manticore, ne nous y avait préparés. Je vous ai fait sortir, je vous ai rendu la liberté …du moins c'est ce que je croyais. Car même dehors, la liberté n'était qu'une illusion. Je vous ai fait une promesse, celle de vivre libre, ensemble, d'avoir des droits, et la vie que Manticore nous a volée ! Et je tiendrai cette promesse quoi qu'il arrive ! Hier soir, nous avons fait un grand pas en avant, mais le but est encore loin. Comme vous le savez tous, Joshua, Alec et moi-même, nous somme rendus, hier soir, à une réunion avec des ordinaires : Le Maire de Seattle, un agent de la NSA ainsi que le chef de la Police et un représentant de la Garde National. Beaucoup de règles ont été décidées durant cette réunion… elles vous paraîtront peut être injustes … ou cruelles, mais vous devez comprendre que nous n'aurions pas pu espérer mieux. Une période test de 3 mois a été établie, et si après ce laps de temps les choses se passent bien alors seulement … nous aurons droit à plus … »

-« Et c'est quoi ces règles ??!! » hurla une voix.

-« Ouais ! On veut savoir !!! » Enchaîna une autre.

-« Avant, vous devez me promettre, sur l'honneur, que TOUS, je dis bien TOUS ici présents, vous respecterez ces règles, malgré tout le dégoût qu'elles vous inspireront. Mais sachez… que c'est inespéré, et qu'ensemble, nous pouvons y arriver. »

Un long silence s'abattit sur l'assemblée. Max les fixait d'un air sévère et décidé.

-« PREMIERE REGLE ! » hurla t'elle. « Un couvre feu. Les transgéniques tous autant qu'ils sont, ne peuvent, sous aucun prétexte, sortir la nuit. Les transgéniques à … à apparence humaine ont le droit de sortir jusqu'à 19 heures…. Pour les autres… la limite est fixée à 17 heures. »

Plusieurs voix coléreuses retentirent.

-« SILENNNCE !!! » s'époumona-t-elle. « Comme je l'ai dit : tout peu encore changer ! Vous espéreriez peut être qu'ils allaient nous donner le feu vert complet du jour au lendemain ?!? »

Les voix se turent, mais la colère et le dégoût suintaient de partout.

-« REGLE DEUX : Nous devons à tout moment, porter un signe de reconnaissances pour que les ordinaires puissent nous identifier facilement. Avec Joshua… SILENCE !!!… (Elle marqua une pause.) Avec Joshua nous pensons que le meilleur choix est de loin notre drapeau. Mais si quelqu'un à une meilleure idée, il peut nous en faire part. »

Elle tourna son regard vers l'homme chien au premier rang et celui-ci leva son pouce avec un sourire joyeux. Elle lui rendit son sourire, avec moins d'enthousiasme.

-« Règle trois ! Nous ne sommes pas autorisés à quitter l'enceinte de la ville. Donc personne ne quitte Seattle. Et dernière règle, les transgéniques à aspect humain ont l'autorisation de travailler. Bien que je doute qu'aucun patron n'accepte l'un d'entre nous… Nous ne sommes pas totalement libres, mais jamais nous n'avons été aussi près de la lumière, nous … qui venons des ténèbres. »

Elle leur laissa une minute. Un calme pesant, assourdissant même, plana sur l'assemblée.

-« Maintenant que nous pouvons sortir, la priorité est d'améliorer la vie à Terminal City. Pour cela nous avons prévu plusieurs choses. Au début, peu d'entre-nous sortiront, il faut laisser le temps aux habitants de Seattle de s'habituer à notre présence. Néanmoins, dès demain, Alec emmènera un groupe pour aller chercher ce dont nous avons le plus besoin. Nourriture, vêtements et toute chose utile. Nous avons besoin de 7 volontaires, … de préférence des X-5 ou des X-6. Tous ceux qui restent à l'intérieur devront se rendre utiles ! La situation de crise étant passée, nous devons commencer à nous établir. Il y a assez de place ici pour tous. Nous devrons trier toutes les immondices qui traînent et en utiliser un maximum. Les opérations seront dirigées par Mole. C'est à lui que vous devrez vous adresser si vous avez des questions. Joshua constituera une équipe pour les écussons, tous les volontaires sont les bienvenus. Quant à Dix et Luke, ils sont dès maintenant chargés d'établir une liste, avec le nom, le matricule et la série de chacun d'entre nous. Si certains sont dans l'incapacité de parler, (elle regarda l'homme ailé qui n'avait pas de bouche mais un bec) faites-vous aider, ceux qui n'ont pas encore de nom fixe, décidez-vous. Chacun doit s'être présenté dans la salle de contrôle avant demain midi. »

Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches, et sont ton se radoucit.

-« Dehors, on ne nous aime pas beaucoup. Au moindre faux pas, c'est toute la communauté qui est prise à défaut. Soyez toujours vigilants, surveillez-vous et veillez les uns sur les autres. Tout transgénique sans badge de reconnaissance sera arrêté par la NSA. Ils ont des moyens de nous repérer. Alors déconnez pas, ne cédez ni à la panique, ni à la colère, je vous le demande… soyez vigilants… ou on sera tous dans la merde…. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Peu à peu, tous les transgéniques se dispersèrent, les discussions explosant dans tous les sens.

Max sauta en bas de la voiture, rejoignant Alec, Joshua, Dix et les autres sur la terre ferme.

-« Bien jouer Max », dit Luke en se grattant le crâne.

-« T'aurais pas pu faire mieux », cracha Mole en coinçant un cigare au coin de sa bouche.

-« Moi j'aurais pu », lâcha Alec avec un petit sourire d'autosatisfaction.

Mac eut un rictus amusé et poussa le X-5 qui riait. Luke et Dix s'en retournèrent à leur salle de contrôle. Trois jeunes hommes s'approchèrent d'Alec.

-« On est volontaire pour demain Monsieur ! » dit le plus petit.

Alec se retourna, sortit un calepin et un stylo de sa poche et leur demanda leur nom.

-« X-6-908, Monsieur », dit le jeune garçon d'un air excessivement sérieux.

-« Non, mon petit, surtout pas de ça avec moi, … je t'ai demandé ton nom… tu sais … Alec… Max…Joshua... » Son regard tomba sur Mole, mâchouillant son cigare d'un air blasé « Non, oublie celui-là », dit Alec.

-« Ah heu … et bien parfois on m'appelle mouche, Monsieur …»

-« Alec », répéta le jeune homme avec automatisme. « …Mouche ? Tu ne préfères pas cafard ou araignée ? » Dit-il avec un sourire faussement réjoui.

-« Non, Monsieur, Mouche c'est très bien. »

Le sourire du X-5 disparut.

-« Alec… », Dit-il, dubitatif.

Il se tourna vers Max, roulant des yeux.

-« Ok… donc Mouche, et toi ? »

-« Moi c'est Bill, Mons… Alec… »

Alec interrogea le troisième du regard. Il était plus âgé, sûrement un X-5.

-« Moi c'est James. »

-« Parfait, Bill, James… Mouche… rendez-vous demain, 13 h, à l'entrée de Terminal City. »

-« Pourquoi pas plus tôt ? » demanda James.

-« C'est plus… prudent… », Intervint Max.

-« Et… je dors le matin moi », marmonna Alec.

Mole regarda sa montre.

-« 10 heures », lança-t-il. « J'ai du boulot et des ordres à donner à plein d'abrutis dans leur genre. Je vous laisse les p'tits gars », dit il en tournant les talons d'un air affligé.

-« Oui, moi aussi je vous laisse, travaillez bien vous tous ! Je compte sur vous », Max adressa un clin d'œil affectueux à Joshua puis sortit du bâtiment et se dirigea vers l'entrée de Terminal City avec l'intention d'en sortir, et ce, au grand jour.

D'un pas nonchalant, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son petit blouson noir, un bonnet à visière sur la tête, elle s'approcha des grilles. Devant celle-ci, une paire de flics à l'air las buvait un café, assis sur le capot de leur voiture bleu-marine. Ils ne l'avaient pas entendue venir.

-« Psssst ! Hey les gars ! Y'en a une qui aimerait sortir. » Ils se retournèrent vers elle, posèrent leur café et accoururent pour ouvrir la grille.

Max haussa les sourcils d'un air décontracté, puis enfin, elle sortit. Cela lui procura une impression étrange. Elle était dehors et elle en avait le droit. Tout lui semblait plus beau à l'extérieur, comme si elle ouvrait les yeux pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

-« Heu, on doit… on doit vous scanner pour… hem… pour voir si vous n'avez rien … d'illégal hem…sur vous hem… »

Le garde était très jeune et maladroit. Elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose qu'on poste des bleus de la police à l'entrée de Terminal City. C'est certain que personne ne voulait de ce boulot.

-« Ok, faites votre job, Messieurs. »

Elle leva les bras, et le jeune homme sortit de la poche de son uniforme un petit objet noir, avec capteur et écran. Max se fichait de ce qu'il scannait. Elle n'avait rien à se reprocher, et puis tant qu'il n'en profitait pas pour lui mettre la main aux miches…

-« Depuis quand vous êtes assigné à ce post ? » demanda-t-elle pour briser le silence pesant.

-« Depuis hier soir, Madame », dit le garde.

Son copain se tenait deux pas en arrière, l'arme au poing.

-« Vous allez rester longtemps ? » Le garde rangea son appareil et sortit de la voiture un bloc de feuilles grillagées et remplit une sorte de formulaire.

-« Sûrement, Madame. »

-« Alors vous pouvez m'appeler Max. »

Le garde leva les yeux et lui adressa un sourire timide. Il avait des cheveux courts, roux, et des tâches de rousseurs.

-« Et vous deux c'est comment ? »

-« Hem … Moi, c'est Ross, Madame, et lui c'est Tim », dit il en désignant son copain derrière lui.

Celui-ci avait de grands yeux marron et une belle tignasse blonde ondulée. Elle lui sourit. Si elle voulait que ça se passe bien autant se mettre les gardes dans la poche. Surtout qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air méchant.

-« Vous allez faire tout ça à chaque fois que l'un d'entre nous sortira ? »

-« Non, juste au début. Jusqu'à ce que le système soit totalement mis en place. »

-« Tant mieux. »

-« Voilà, c'est fini. »

Il déchira une petite feuille qu'il venait de remplir. Et, avec une épingle de sûreté, l'accrocha précautionneusement à la poche avant de Max. Il lui fit un grand sourire, fier de lui.

« Ross… Tim », les salua-t-elle.

Et elle s'en alla. Elle avait décidé de marcher et laisser sa moto dans le garage de Terminal City. Elle voulait savourer son droit de marcher dans la rue à coté des autres habitants de Seattle. Dans la rue, l'effervescence battait son plein. Les gens parlaient, riaient, achetaient, comme si de rien n'était. Le temps en dehors de Terminal City ne s'était pas arrêté et avait continué sa course folle sans elle. Elle slalomait entre les voitures brûlées, les étales du marché du secteur 7, les magasins… Personne ne la remarquait, personne ne la montrait du doigt… Ca c'était la liberté. Un drone passa au-dessus de sa tête. Elle eut le réflexe de se cacher, puis elle se détendit. Plus besoin !… Enfin pour l'instant !

Après trois quarts d'heure de marche et 3 zones plus tard, elle arriva enfin à Jam Pony. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu c'était la nuit, et elle était dans la merde jusqu'au coup. Aujourd'hui tout était différent.

De son éternel pas nonchalant, un petit sourire mi-attendrit, mi-goguenard sur le visage, elle descendit la rampe métallique et pénétra dans le bâtiment. Personne ne la remarqua dans les allées et venues incessantes des coursiers.

-« Allez tas de feignasses !! Bougez vos fesses de mollusques et mettez-vous au boulot !! Si j'en vois un qui traîne les pattes et qui n'accomplit pas son devoir d'honnête citoyen, il peut prendre la porte, et dans la figure de préférence !!! BIP BIP BIP !! »

-« Salut patron ! » dit-elle sur un ton badin dans le creux de son oreille alors qu'elle s'était approchée de lui par derrière.

Il sursauta et se retourna…

-« Hein…c'est toi », dit il d'un air presque dégoûté.

-« Hm…c'est bon de voir que certaines choses ne changeront jamais »

-« Du genre ? »

-« Ta courtoisie, ta douceur et la chaleur humaine que tu dégages, Normal »

Il fit un sourire.

-« Alors quoi de neuf, toi et tes petits copains mutants ? »

-« Ca roule pour l'instant », dit elle en haussant les épaules.

-« Alec n'est pas avec toi ? »

-« Désolé Normal, ton enfant chéri à d'autres choses à faire. »

-« Quand tu le verras, dit lui de passer me voir… »

Normal passa derrière son bureau, et Max s'y appuya.

-« Si tu es venue pour voir Original Cindy, je crois qu'elle est au fond…à ne…_rien faire…_comme d'habitude », articula-t-il.

-« A vrai dire, je voulais te voir aussi… », Avoua t'elle.

-« Ha bon ? » grinça Normal en la regardant par-dessus ses lunettes.

-« J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service… »

-« Rien que ça ? Tu as déjà mis à sac tous les locaux de Jam Pony… et je n'ai pas porté plainte… Je trouve que c'est un grand service… », Lâcha t'il d'un air dédaigneux.

-« Normal ! » Soupira la jeune femme. « Écoute… c'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix, ok ? »

-« C'est ce qu'on dit ! » s'exclama-t-il en pointant un index accusateur sous le nez de la jeune femme pas du tout impressionnée.

-« Normal, c'est sérieux, je veux que tu acceptes certains d'entre nous dans la boîte ! »

-« Pour bosser ? »

-« Oui pour bosser. Pas pour danser des claquettes ! » Cria-t-elle.

-« Hors de question ! » dit-il en sortant de derrière son bureau avec un balai à la main.

« Normal, on a urgemment besoin d'argent ! Certains d'entre nous dorment à même le sol ! Tu penses au bébé de Gem ?? »

Il stoppa son geste, l'air crispé.

-« Et Alec ? » demanda-t-il avec une grimace.

-« Oh ça suffit avec Alec ! Nous sommes des dizaines là-dedans !... Il dort dans une vielle voiture si tu veux vraiment savoir », mentit-elle.

-« Une vielle voiture ? » demanda son ancien patron, la voix chevrotante.

-« Une vielle voiture », confirma Max

-« Et le bébé ? »

-« On leur a donné un matelas à elle et sa mère »

Max regarda Normal intensément, celui-ci cogitait à toute vitesse.

Il soupira.

-« Combien ? »

-« Combien quoi ? » demanda Max

-« Combien de gars tu comptes m'envoyer pour bosser ?! »

Max sourit à pleines dents, puis haussa les épaules.

-« Une dizaine ! »

-« Une dizaine ??! Mais je n'ai sûrement pas assez de travail pour une dizaine de tes petits copains mutants ! Une prise d'otage dans nos locaux, c'est pas forcement une très bonne pub, figure toi ! »

-« Bon … Huit alors ! »

-« Hum, hum », dit-il en secouant la tête

-« Bon alors combien tu peux en accepter ?! »

Il se remit à balayer, une expression d'intense réflexion sur le visage.

-« 6 ! Et c'est le maximum que je puisse faire ! »

-« Normal, tu es le meilleur !!! » cria la X-5 en le gratifiant d'une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

-« Ouais… je sais…mais tu m'as pris par les sentiments !... C'est très lâche », dit-il en massant l'épaule ou la jeune femme avait frappé.

-« Ah parce que tu as des sentiments toi maintenant ?! » rit-elle.

-« Je les veux tous les 6, demain à 8 heures tapantes ! Pas de retard, pas d'excuses … et veille à ce qu'ils aient tous l'air… humain… Compris ?! »

-« Compris ! » fit-elle.

-« Allez ! Déguerpis, avant de te prendre un coup de balais ! HEY VOUS DEUX LA, AU FOND !!! Vous croyez que je ne vous vois pas vous bécoter comme des sagouins ? Décollez-vous et filez bosser avant que je ne vous jette un seau d'eau sur la tête ! C'est pas un HOTEL ICI !!! BIP BIP BIP !! »

« _Et oui_ », pensa-t-elle, amusée. «_ C'est bon de voir que certaines choses ne changent pas… _»

Elle avança vers les casiers. Elle y était passée un bon millier de fois et rien n'avait changé. Tout ça lui manquait. Elle trouva Original Cindy là où Normal lui avait indiqué. La jeune femme était en grande conversation avec Sketchy, son autre ami.

-« Salut vous deux ! » lança-t-elle avec un sourire sardonique.

-« MAX !! » cria le jeune coursier en lui lançant un large sourire niais et en écartant les bras.

Ils se serrèrent rapidement.

-« Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?! » demanda Sketchy en se grattant la nuque.

-« Je passais dans le coin », répondit vaguement la X-5 en haussant les épaules.

Original Cindy s'approcha lentement de Max et posa une main sur son épaule.

-« Original Cindy est foutument contente de te voir, Boo », dit-elle doucement en serrant son amie dans ses bras.

-« Moi aussi, ma sœur. »

-« Le coin est devenu chiant à mourir sans toi, ma belle », dit-elle en faisant la moue.

-« Vous me manquez aussi ! »

-« Alors, que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite, beauté ? »

Max s'assit sur le banc, et s'adossa aux casiers. Cindy fit de même et Sketchy se posta devant elles.

-« J'ai besoin d'un service. »

-« Tout ce que tu voudras, Boo. Dis-nous juste quel cul on doit botter ? »

-« Aucun pour l'instant », rit Max.

-« Vas-y, balance », dit OC en secouant son abondante crinière.

-« On manque de tout à Terminal City : de nourriture, de fringue, de meuble… C'est devenu pire que tout ces derniers jours. J'aurais besoin de vous pour certains trucs. Par exemple… pour une collecte de vêtements ou… »

-« Ca Original Cindy peut le faire, poupée. Les fringues, ça la connaît. »

-« Merci, ma sœur », dit-elle en tapant de son point sur celui de son amie.

-« Et moi ? » dit Sketchy.

Max fit la grimace.

-« On a besoin de Tryptophane, le plus possible. De quelques médicaments, pour les premiers soins. Mais le Tryptophane, c'est le plus urgent. Beaucoup d'entre nous ont fréquemment des crises et on n'a pas vraiment de stock. »

-« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire », dit Sketchy avec un sourire rassurant.

-« Merci, les gars », murmura Max.

-« On ferait n'importe quoi pour toi, on se demandait juste quand tu te déciderais à nous demander un peu d'aide à la grande asperge et à moi ! »

-« Voilà chose faite », souffla Max

-« Ca vous dirait une bière au Crash les filles ? Comme au bon vieux temps ? » demanda le jeune homme en se frottant les mains.

-« OK, mais pas longtemps, et c'est toi qui paies ! Si je ne rentre pas très vite, Mole aura étripé la moitié de Terminal City avant ce soir. Oh et encore une chose, j'ai convaincu Normal d'accepter 6 des nôtres ici, est-ce que vous pourriez garder un œil sur eux ? Juste au cas où ? »

-« Pas de souci, poupée », dit Cindy d'un air entendu.

-« Ce bon vieux Normal m'étonnera toujours. Comment tu t'y es prise pour qu'il accepte ? » Demanda Sketchy.

-« Oh torture, maltraitance, flagellation…. La routine », dit la X-5 en riant.

Et ils sortirent tous les 3 comme « au bon vieux temps ».

_- Terminal City._

Mole, le cigare pendu aux lèvres, hurlait sans interruption depuis des heures. Ils avaient entrepris de sortir les objets irrécupérables des bâtiments destinés à l'habitation. Certains étant très gros, il avait fallu les sortirent par les fenêtres. Enfin ça, c'était l'excuse qu'avait trouvé Mole. La vérité étant qu'au début il trouvait très drôle le fait de faire tomber des choses sur le sol. Il avait vite changé d'avis…

-« Des SOLDATS ça ??! Mon CUL !! Par la droite j'ai dit !! HEY TOI !! Tu crois que je t'ai pas entendu ?? Viens un peu ici que je botte tes petites fesses de cloporte !! »

« Je crois que c'est officiel mon cher Mole… Tu n'as absolument aucune autorité », dit Alec sur un ton léger.

-« La ferme blanc-bec !!! Je gère !! » Hurla l'homme-lézard en postillonnant.

-« Si tu le dis mon pote », dit le jeune X-5 en levant les mains.

-« Hey toi ! J'ai dit que celui-là restait à l'intérieur ! A L'INTERIEUR !! ….. MAIS POURQUOI TU L'AS LACHE ??? CRETIN !!! »

Alec regardait le spectacle avec délectation. Il aurait pu l'aider mais… non. C'était beaucoup plus divertissant comme ça.

« _Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais tu as du boulot mon grand_ » se dit-il à lui-même. Il se retourna et poussa un cri de frayeur.

-« POURQUOI ?? Pourquoi à chaque fois que je te vois ça me fait ça ? » Demanda le X-5 encore essoufflé à Sydney.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules, les yeux rivés sur Alec, un sourire énigmatique sur le visage.

-« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » demanda le jeune homme en se remettant de ses émotions.

-« Ze veux venir ! »

-« …venir…. », dit Alec avec une grimace d'incompréhension.

-« Demain en ville ville ville ! »

Alec sourit et se mit à marcher vers le bâtiment abritant la salle de contrôle.

-« Sûrement pas », marmonna-t-il

-« Pourquoi ? » demanda le minuscule Freak.

-« E bien, par ce qu'il nous faut des gens forts et grand au cas où on a des choses lourdes à porter, OK ? »

-« Pourquoi ? » demanda Sydney sur le même ton.

-« Par ce qu'on a besoin de meubles et de choses du genre et que sans vouloir te vexer, tu n'as pas exactement la carrure d'un déménageur, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

-« Pas graf ! Ze vais v'nir quand même ! »

-« Mais non ! » dit le X-5 en se retournant vers le freak qui le talonnait de près. « Et arrête de me suivre ! »

-« pourquoi ? »

-« Par ce que ! » Alec se remit à marcher

-« Par ce que quoi ? » Syd se remit à le suivre

-« Par ce que j'ai plein de choses à faire et à organiser ! »

-« Pour demain ? »

-« Oui ! Pour demain. Alors si tu veux bien m'excuser. »

-« Tu vas où ? »

-« Loin ! De toi ! » dit Alec qui commençait à singulièrement s'énerver.

-« Pourquoi ?! »

-« Par ce que …tu poses trop de questions ! »

-« Et c'est pas bien ?! »

-« Mais ! Pourquoi tu continues à me suivre ? »

Syd haussa les épaules.

-« Bah on discute ! » dit-il de sa petite voix.

-« Ah … et bien je t'informe que la discussion prend officiellement fin. »

Le petit se tut enfin mais continua à suivre le X-5. Celui-ci regarda derrière lui, ouvrit de grands yeux et s'arrêta à nouveaux.

-« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

-« Bah ze marche enfin ! » dit Sydney en se grattant le nez, et en le regardant de ses petites billes noires.

-« Oui mais… ne pourrais-tu pas aller marcher ailleurs ? »

-« Mais ze vais au même endroit que toi ! » dit Syd.

-« Et comment tu sais où je vais ? »

-« Par ce que t'es touzour fourré au même endroit. »

Alec ne trouva rien à répondre à ça. Il se frotta les yeux du pouce et de l'index.

-« Tu… n'étais pas sensé aider Joshua, Gem et les autres avec les badges ? »

-« Non, non, non. »

Alec comprit qu'il ne s'en débarrasserait pas aussi facilement et se remit à marcher, le freak toujours derrière lui. Il accéléra, encore et encore. Puis il se mit à trottiner, puis enfin à courir, Syd sur ses talons…

« _Pourvu que Mole n'ait rien vu_ », se dit le X-5 en se sentant parfaitement ridicule.

_-Secteur 8_

_-Samedi 15 mai 2021_

Il était très tôt, les rues étaient encore peu fréquentées à cette heure matinale. Elle était pourtant assise là depuis un moment, à la terrasse d'un petit café. Appuyée lascivement contre le dossier de sa petite chaise métallique, elle s'alluma une cigarette. Doucement, elle recracha un nuage de fumée de sa bouche savamment maquillée. Ses longs cheveux blonds et raides tombaient en cascade sauvage sur ses épaules. Elle portait un petit ensemble léger d'un blanc éclatant, un bustier et une jupe courte, recouvert d'un petit manteau blanc également aux reflets plastiques argentés. Ses jambes interminables étaient croisées et se balançaient doucement. Elle portait aussi une paire de bottes beiges à talon. Elle but une gorgée de sa vodka tonic et regarda alentour.

« _Quel trou pouilleux_ », pensa-t-elle avec hargne et dégoût.

Un petit homme ventru aux cheveux gris apparut au bout de la rue. Il semblait essoufflé. Il marcha jusqu'à elle, l'air indécis.

-« Bonjour Monsieur le Maire », dit-elle langoureusement.

Elle lui tendit une main qu'il serra.

-« Quel poigne », dit-il avec un sourire nerveux en se massant les articulations.

Elle eut un sourire étrange.

-« Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie », l'invita-t-elle en désignant la chaise qui lui faisait face. Il prit place, jetant des regards inquiets autour de lui.

Un vigidrone passa au-dessus de leurs têtes.

-« Je me présente : Jade Van De Camp… Je crois que nous avons un intérêt commun qu'il serait bon que nous partagions. »

-« Très bien, très bien… C'est un drôle d'endroit pour une rencontre. »

-« J'aime la discrétion Monsieur le Maire, vous aussi, j'en suis certaine. »

Il la regarda, indécis.

-« Qu'est donc cet intérêt commun vous demandez-vous ? A cela je serai directe avec vous, Monsieur le Maire : les transgéniques »

-« Je ne comprends pas », répondit-il, méfiant.

-« Si je vous ai contacté, c'est parce que vous et moi, avons intérêt, autant l'un que l'autre à mettre un terme aux agissements de ces êtres anormaux. Laissez-moi vous expliquez : Vous êtes Maire depuis peu si ma mémoire est bonne, c'est mal chance que ces monstres se manifestent durant votre mandat. Les imaginez vous… voter ? Les imaginez-vous… enseigner dans des écoles, au milieu de nos enfants ? Travailler à côté de chez vous ? Ces êtres ont des capacités que vous ne pouvez imaginer. En gagnant la confiance des gens de cette ville, ils seront acceptés, ils évolueront, se reproduiront avec la population… et alors la situation sera devenue tellement incontrôlable qu'il sera inévitable que l'un d'eux arrive au pouvoir ! Cette… Max Guevara pourrait très bien un jour devenir Maire de Seattle à son tour. C'est ce que veulent ces êtres Monsieur le Maire, c'est pour cela qu'ils furent créés ! Pour le pouvoir ! Vous imaginez l'un d'eux se mariant à votre adorable petite fille Lisbeth ? Lui faisant des enfants capables de soulever la magnifique table en chaîne qui trône dans votre bureau ? Ces êtres sont un virus qu'il faut éradiquer à tout prix avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Et je suis l'antidote qu'il vous faut ! Un antidote… très arrangeant… », conclut-elle en faisant glisser sur le sol un petit attaché-case noir.

Le Maire le saisit et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, d'énormes liasses de billets verts. Il regarda autour de lui d'un air affolé.

-« Quel est votre plan ? » chuchota-t-il

-« Mes… employeurs et moi-même avons échafaudé un plan qui ne peut que réussir, mais qui n'est certes pas d'une immense discrétion… c'est là que vous intervenez. Fournissez-moi les informations dont j'ai besoin, et du reste… il vous suffira de ne rien faire ! Fermer les yeux », dit-elle avec un sourire entendu.

-« Qui sont vos employeurs ? » Demanda le gros homme en épongeant son front avec son mouchoir en soie.

-« Ils ne désirent pas être connus », dit Jade en écrasant sa cigarette sur la table.

-« Ils sont discrets quand ça les arrange », souffla le Maire. « Je… je ne sais pas… je ne suis pas tout seul dans cette affaire… cela pourrait se retourner contre moi et … »

-« Monsieur le Maire… je crois que vous ne comprenez pas bien… », L'interrompit-elle en se penchant vers lui, le regard brillant. « Vous ne comprenez pas bien à quel point je peux être… très… très, très arrangeante. »

Elle lui adressa un regard fiévreux, sous la table, ses bottes beiges voyagèrent jusqu'à la cuisse du Maire. Celui-ci lui sourit d'un air gourmand.

-« J'ai loué une chambre », murmura-t-elle langoureusement.

-« Vous êtes bonne… en affaire Miss Van De Camp », dit le Maire, sans plus aucun doute dans la voix.

_-Quelques part aux alentour de la ville de Boise (Idaho)_

_-Durant l'après midi _

Elle ne s'était pas arrêtée ou presque pas. La route défilait encore et toujours, hypnotisante. Tous les décors y étaient passés : La ville, la campagne, le désert, la forêt… La seule constante était la musique. L'écouter lui évitait de penser aux choses qui, d'ordinaire, lui trituraient l'esprit. Le radiocassette déversait à pleine pompe une chanson dont le titre devait être « Born with nothing, Die with everything » vu le nombre de fois ou le chanteur le répétait.

Elle était passée près d'une ville appelée Salt Lake City. Elle ne semblait pas avoir été trop touchée par l'impulsion : les bâtiments étaient propres, les rues dégagées et les gens courtois. Si elle n'avait pas été si pressée de mettre autant de distance entre elle et San Francisco, elle aurait aimé y passer plus de temps. Il devait y avoir de belles choses à voler là-bas.

La chanson résonnait dans ses oreilles, elle appuya sur l'accélérateur, la vitesse aussi était un bon moyen d'oublier toutes pensées…

_-Seattle, secteur 8_

_-Au même moment_

Jade van De Camp sortit de l'hôtel ou elle avait réservé une chambre beaucoup plutôt dans la journée. Elle parcourut la rue à pied, tourna à gauche puis sortit son portable d'un geste plein de grâce et d'élégance.

-« Ferguson ?…C'est moi…oui c'est fait… Ce gros débile a marché. Je lui ai filé le fric et j'ai donné de ma… personne », gloussa-t-elle en remettant son décolleté en place. « …Après ça, cet espèce de mollusque me léchera les pieds au premier claquement de doigts……. non je ne lui ai rien dit. Pour qui me prends-tu ?!!? … Oui et bien dépêche-toi de venir me chercher ! Je me pèle dans cette robe ridicule !! » Et elle raccrocha.

Un sourire limite machiavélique déforma son magnifique visage. Elle était née de rien, sa famille était de loin l'une des plus haïes de leur communauté, mais grâce au culte… elle mourra au sommet !

_Fin du chapitre 2 « Born with nothing, Die with everything »_

_Prochain chapitre : « San Francisco »_


End file.
